1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an oven and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a camera module to observe the inside of an oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an oven is equipment to cook food by including a cooking chamber, a heating device to apply heat to the cooking chamber, and a circulation fan to circulate heat generated by the heating device in the inside of the cooking chamber.
The oven, which is cooking equipment of sealing up and heating a cooking material to cook it, is classified into an electric oven, a gas oven, and an electronic oven (also, called a microwave). The electric oven uses an electric heater as a heat source, and the gas oven and the microwave use heat generated by gas and friction heat of water molecules, respectively, as heat sources.
During cooking through the oven, there are many cases in which a user needs to look into the inside of the oven in order to check a cooking state or to add spices. In these cases, the user should go to the oven to look into the transparent window or open the oven door, which bothers the user.
Particularly, if there occurs a situation at which the user should check the cooking progress of the oven when he/she is preparing another dish or entertaining guests, it would trouble the user.